


V Rocket Prevents a Suicide by Being an Asshole

by MalisonQuill, RexBrickowski



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Conflict, Excessive Swearing one might say, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort? More like Hurt/Confront, Illustrations, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalisonQuill/pseuds/MalisonQuill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexBrickowski/pseuds/RexBrickowski
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. What do you do when someone you know reaches theirs? How do you save them from themself?I mean I really can't recommend with good conscience that you take notes from V Rocket, but, he has some ideas.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	V Rocket Prevents a Suicide by Being an Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Context:  
> -In another timeline far away, Trans Roarsome Rex Brickowski, or TRRB for short (RB as he's known in-universe), ends up in the same universe as the V Rex Squad. Things are… understandably, slightly stressful, with V Rocket being the abrasive, unreformed asshole that he is; and the trio being completely unprepared to deal with this sweet, pregnant half-raptor man that reveals himself to be a Rex like them. But with time the V Squad and RB start getting along with one another, and begin working towards sending him home. Time passes, RB delivers his children, the V Squad quickly gets attached to both him and his little partial-raptor babies, and things seem like they're gonna be okay, until… they discover that there doesn't seem to be any possible way for them to send RB back. This crushes RB, since this would be the second time he believed he was permanently stranded in a timeline that wasn't his own. RB has a complete breakdown, but after some time ranting, crying, screaming, yelling… calms down enough to speak evenly again. He tells the V Squad that he needs to rest, and wants to go to his room. The squad leads him there to make sure he was really okay, to which he insisted that he was, and then leave him to have some alone time… However, when someone goes to check on him later, he’s not there, and his room is completely destroyed. A shipwide search is called, and Rocket is the one who eventually finds him, tearing up the hall of the ship to vent, clearly still much farther from being okay than he had led them to believe.-

"What. The. _FUCK, BRICKOWSKI!!??"_ Rocket yelled, taken aback by the destruction in the hallway. There were noticeable dents in the walls every few feet, and some of the metal panels had even been partially torn down, either folded over on itself to show the metal scaffolding underneath or ripped off completely and thrown to the floor. A pipe from a destroyed water fountain was causing water to gush into the air and pool in the hall, the water fountain itself ripped in two pieces, and cast aside. Claw marks outlined almost every spot of destruction, the gouges made in the metal impossible for any normal raptor to make.

But the furious, hulking, half-raptor Master Breaker who currently had a communication panel torn from off of the wall in his hands was certainly capable. 

At the sound of Rocket's voice, RB gave a wordless roar of rage, but he didn't need to say anything for his order, 'STAY BACK,' to be clear. 

Rocket though, ever the rebel, took a few steps forward, scowling. "Stop, you _fucking_ lunatic!!"

RB's sickly, luminescent, emerald eyes snapped towards Rocket as he ferociously half yelled, half animalistically snarled. **"NO!!** **_FUCK OFF!!!"_ **

Rocket gave a sharp cry of shock as the control panel suddenly flew through the air towards him, making him lunge to the side to avoid being taken out.

Rocket quickly recovered, and got back to his feet, glowering. "You really think freaking out is going to change anything?? You're acting like a child throwing a tantrum!!" He was forced to shout to be heard over the sound of the panel crashing to the ground behind him, as well as RB's snarl.

"THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME IN MY LIFE EVERYTHING HAS BEEN BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS, AND I'VE LOST EVERYONE I'VE EVER CARED ABOUT, AND LOST EVERYTHING I'VE BUILT FOR MYSELF!! I'M ALLOWED TO HAVE A FUCKING TANTRUM YOU SELFISH ASSWIPE!!" RB bellowed back at him, looking around for something else to throw.

"Yeah, sure, so your life sucks! Why don't you go cry about it somewhere and _stop wrecking my fucking ship?!?_ " Rocket glanced around again, his anger flaring at the damage. "You think you being upset gives you the right to make things miserable for everyone around you??? We've ALL had shitty lives, so what?? You looking to build a fuckin award for yourself outta the pieces you're ripping off or something??" Rocket retorted, as RB growled, then yelled in frustration, "URGH!! _NO!"_

He finally turned to face Rocket, taking a few long strides towards him. 

"You're such a fucking _hypocrite!!_ Yelling at me about all the damage _I'm_ doing!! At least I'm not a selfish _asshole!!!_ Don't you have a _single_ fucking shred of empathy?!! Do you know how fucking _crippling_ this is for me?!! This keeps happening again, and again, and _again!!!_ Why do I even keep bothering?? Why do I keep trying!!?? Why can't I _ever_ have happiness?!! Why am I even living anymore?? Why don't I just _throw myself out the airlock and_ **_DIE!!?!"_** RB bellowed, as he slammed his foot down and made a massive dent, so hard and fast that the metal shrieked like it was in agony. 

Rocket stumbled slightly as the ground lurched under him, the entire hallway seeming to tremble from the impact. He quickly righted himself, balling his hands into fists as he resisted the urge to lunge at him and smack some sense back into him.

 _"And what would that fuckin accomplish???_ What, prove once and for all how weak you are?!? That you can't even stay alive for your own goddamned KIDS because you're so sad your 'boys' aren't here to fucking coddle you anymore??? That Luci is too far away to wipe away your tears??? You aren't the only person who's lost everything, _repeatedly!!!_ But you don't fucking **get** to choose to give up anymore, you cunt!! You got four kids, four _whole-ass_ **_lives_ ** depending on you now!!! I'm not about to fucking try and raise those whelps just to fuck them up!! So you better pull yourself together and be what they fucking deserve cause they _won't get that here otherwise!!!!"_

RB was sobbing by this point, but his fury was far more intense than his sorrow. As he spoke, hysteria crept into his voice…

"Don't you fucking get it??! Can't you see what's gonna happen?!! What's inevitable??!!! It doesn't matter how much I wanna stay with someone! It doesn't matter how much I adore my kids and wanna be there for them! Sooner or later I'm gonna get taken away from _this_ universe too!! And they, like everyone else, are gonna get left behind!! Even if I held them 24/7, I'd _still_ be taken away from them and they'd **still** be left with **_you!!_ ** Nothing can stop that from happening!! I have no control over my life anymore!! I've _never had control of my life!!!_ There's only one thing left that I _can_ control!" As he spoke, the palm of his prosthetic right hand opened up, and started glowing a bright, sickly green, reminiscent of nuclear radiation, and he lifted it to point the opening of the weapon... at his own head.

"Everyone in this world, including my kids, are gonna lose me in the future anyway. I'm gonna end up in another dimension that's even worse than this hellhole... So why not save them some grief, never let them get attached to me? And I don't have to lose anyone ever again…"

RB scrunched his eyes shut as a fresh wave of tears overtook him." And you know what? _You're right!_ Is that what you wanna hear?! I **am** ** _weak!!_** And I'm tired of pretending to be strong--! Because I… I'm not that anymore. I'm just... _Tired._ I'm so very, _very,_ **_fucking_** tired, Rocket. I can't fight fate anymore. Not when I know I'm going to lose." 

He slowly opened his eyes again, the watery blue and green glazing over to glow with that same toxic light as his palm. His hand began to make a droning, buzzing noise, as his attempts to power his arm's weapon components on master breaker energy alone threatened to tear the mechanisms apart from its unfiltered ferocity. 

Rocket stared coldly at him during his monologue, his expression one of furious unamusement. "You weren't fucking _listening to me, Brickowski."_ He said darkly, and he stormed right up to RB, immediately taking hold of his metal wrist with one hand. _"I said,_ **_you don't get to make that choice anymore."_ **

And, flicking his master breaking on as easily as flipping a switch, he punched right through RB's metal forearm, aiming the hand away from RB's head just in case, disconnecting the entire arm from its power source... by simply removing it from his body completely.

RB yelled in shock, staring uncomprehendingly at his broken arm, before he suddenly locked his glowing green eyes on Rocket, and shoved him away, _hard._

 _"WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU??!!! How fucking dare you take away the only damn way I have left to control my life!! It's all I have left!! Fuck, can't you_ **_ever_ ** _listen to anyone else?!! Why do you even_ **_care_ ** _what I do?!"_

Rocket stumbled back, arms pinwheeling as he fought to keep his balance, but he managed to regain his footing rather than fall over. As RB ranted he stared him down, his expression hardening more with every word.

When he finished his latest tirade, Rocket snarled at him, throwing the arm he had in his grasp to the ground and holding it under his foot. "Because this is MY ship, and what **I say** fucking _goes!_ And I say that you are _so full of shit!!!"_

He leaned forward, shifting his weight onto the foot over the arm. The metal began bending, broken wires at the end of it giving one last tired spark. "You want to take control of your life by ending it? _Pathetic._ I'm not going to stand by and watch you give in to your misery like some fucking heartsick maid in the 1800s. I think I'd lose my fucking lunch."

He stopped leaning on the arm, standing straight again. "As long as you're on my ship, Brickowski, you're under _my_ jurisdiction. I won't tolerate this kind of waste, this _weakness._ This isn't control, this is _cowardice._ You're not controlling jack **shit** by doing this. _You don't ever get to choose to throw away your life, not on this ship."_

Rocket lifted his foot, then stomped down on the arm, crushing it in one fell swoop.

RB, however, was unaffected by his little display of destruction. He didn't care that Rocket was posturing over him, if anything, it was all making him angrier.

"... Maybe I don't care about being seen as a coward or not. Maybe I just want the pain to _stop._ And you may think and act like you're a god on this ship, but even _you_ can't promise me that I'll never be taken away from my babies. You're not strong enough to prevent that, nor get me home. And you're not strong enough to stop me from doing this, either... "

Rocket just tilted his head, lip curling up into a sneer. "Huh, I see, so you won't be intimidated. That's fine."

He lifted his hands. "So I'm gonna have to switch tactics, then? All right, I've been a master manipulator for years, not a problem. So. Riddle me this. What happens when people come looking for you?"

He crossed his arms, suddenly looking bored. "The spatial anomaly happened in _your_ Rex Squad timeline after all. What if they followed you through it the moment after you went through? But the timeline didn't match up perfectly, so they couldn't control when they appeared here? What if they turn up any day now, and you're dead, and your kids are alone, with my crew, worst of all with _me?_ "

Rocket turned his gaze up to the ceiling, looking as if he was trying hard to remember something. "And wasn't the ship that you used to get to THAT timeline in the first place built in your _original_ timeline? You mean to tell me they couldn't replicate it based on any blueprints you left behind? Didn't think so. So they do. Then what? Huh? I'm gonna have to tell them that you fuckin popped your own top off because you thought nothing good could ever happen to you. Fine then, sure, I can deliver that message for ya. But your ghostly self can't blame me for whatever trauma that causes everyone, whatever trauma you hand down to your kids."

He shook his head. "One of the main reasons I've managed to avoid killing myself all these years, even though I _know_ how much everyone wants me dead, is that I'd rather stick around and see how things play out. It's just pathetic that you think you can see the future. That you think **this** is the only way you can accept whatever happens: by _not fucking being there."_

Those harsh and potentially quite real hypotheticals left RB openly sobbing, his body shaking hard, even as he still tried to stand tall, even as his resolve started cracking again.

"Y-You're _wrong._ That c-can't happen! _No one_ is coming for me!! A-And I know! Because _they've_ **_never_** come for me!!! They never came for me on Undar! The people I wronged in another timeline never came for me after I erased myself! My friends, my dear sweet Lucien, haven't found me for nearly three years! And they have all the resources of the Systar System and a space centre full of brainiacs!!! And my squad don't have the resources to find me!! They have every reason to try but I know they're gonna fail! Because _everyone always fails!!!_  
 **"I'm** the only one who's been able to save myself, and I can't do that this time, so. I'm. **_FUCKED!!"_**

Rocket stormed right over again and grabbed RB by the upper arms, not caring about whatever backlash it might earn him.

 **_"You shut the hell up!!!"_ ** he barked, face darkened with frustration more than anger. "You know what I'm hearing?? A bunch of assumptions from a whiny **brat!!** You're assuming that dimensional travel is an exact science! You're assuming that if it got too difficult that people would give up on you!! You're assuming that it's not almost IM-FUCKING-POSSIBLE to track down a _single_ person in an INFINITE multiverse!! You're assuming that when someone comes for you they'll have perfect timing and there won't be any complications and that they won't end up in the wrong end of this god-awful universe with no high-speed space travel and no one in the area even knowing what the fuck a Rexcelsior was, much less who Rex Dangervest is, and that they'll show up right here right when you want them to perfectly--" Rocket took a moment to breathe. _"But that's_ **_not how that fucking works!!_ ** You're going to have to fucking _WAIT,_ goddammit, and I'm going to see that you do! Because I know people are coming for you, because you're WORTH looking for, Brickowski!!"

RB tried to growl threateningly, but it was interrupted by constant sobs as his body trembled violently with frustration, sadness, and pure fury.

"... I… **_have waited._ ** I've waited before… and given up, just like you have, just like Rex has! H-how much more endless torturous waiting is a person supposed to do??"

 _"As much as it fucking takes."_ Rocket pushed himself away from RB, taking a few steps back. "Your life doesn't just belong to you. You don't get to give up. I won't let you."

RB snarled and took a step closer, looming over Rocket menacingly. _"Why?_ Why do you give a shit about _me??"_

Rocket faltered slightly, but it didn't take long for his attitude to flare back up again. _"Because,_ you fucking dimwit, like I said, _you're worth it._ Your kids are worth it. It would be too big a fucking waste if I did nothing."

"You don't really believe that!" RB spat. "You just want control over everyone on this ship! You just don't wanna deal with my kids! Which I'm probably gonna fuck up anyway, cause I'm so insecure about losing people, I'm gonna smother em! That wouldn't be good for them either!"

Then he paused, and began weeping in earnest again as his emotions crashed over him.

_"Why can't you understand! Empathise with me!? I can't do this alone! I can't be alone anymore!! I can't take it Rocket! I can't keep opening up to people and losing them again and again...! Everything is just gonna go wrong again because that's what it always does! I'm not strong enough to go on anymore!"_

"Have I said ANYTHING to you that wasn't true just now." Rocket looked up at RB calmly, his anger suddenly gone, replaced with frank stare.

"Forget my fucking motive for a sec. Have I said _anything_ that doesn't make sense?" Rocket continued before he could respond, wanting to make his point first. "Because I'm standing here listening to you and you haven't said a single goddamn rational thing. Not one. Just emotional, thoughtless ranting."

He put his hands in his pockets, the corners of his mouth pulled back as he regarded RB for a moment. "... Thing is, gecko, I can empathize with you. I can fuckin _sympathize_ with you. When I was out in my own timeline, just having gotten shot three times, I was waiting to die. My ship hadn't been operational in three months, we were in orbit around a star and were slowly being pulled in. My raptors had been gone for five. Everyone I met was trying to kill me. I had given up.

"And then _Lucy_ found me. Wow, Lucy… Yeah, I was so happy so see her, and you know what she did? She fucking **_turned me in._ ** The moment I wasn't on death's fucking doorstep she went skipping off to let Batman know she'd found me. The man who wanted me dead more than anyone else.

"You think I haven't been as low as you are now? You think I haven't seen my life fall apart in front of me multiple times? Sure I haven't been timeline hopping like you have but I'm as fucking lost out a cause as you could possibly find. But I keep going, and you know why? Because fuck it. Fuck EVERYONE. I've been beaten, shot, tortured, abandoned, you fuckin name it. I've been ripped apart by spacetime and put back together. An entire universe wanted me dead so I ended up in another one and I kept _fucking_ on. If all you're feeling is anger right now, let THAT be your drive then. FIGHT BACK against EVERYTHING."

Rocket suddenly turned and kicked RB's leg, all at once practically shouting. "If you can't find a motive to keep going fucking MAKE a motive to keep going!! We made a fucking TIME MACHINE! Let's make a gun that lets you turn drawings into real items! Let's make a portal powered by memories! Let's build a fucking magical rainbow bridge powered by a golden sword!! Let's do ANYTHING except SIT ON OUR ASSES and feel _SORRY_ for ourselves!!! I'm SICK of this whiny **bullcrap,** Brickowski! I shouldn't have to fucking argue with you on this, are you a fucking Brickowski or not?!?!?"

RB yelped as he was kicked, taking a defensive step back as Rocket yelled at him, his words sinking in a little, leaving him stuck in a state of shock.

Until he finished.

Then RB let out a snarling roar, kicking Rocket back in his legs so hard it sent him sprawling onto the ground. But he wasn't down there long before RB picked him up by the shirt with his one hand and hosted him up in the air, holding Rocket close and level to his own face, his feet dangling a foot and a half in the air, as RB yelled in his face with a renewed fire.

"I _AM_ REX FUCKING BRICKOWSKI, ASSHOLE!!! AND I'M _NOT WHINING!!_ I'M A MAN WELL PAST MY LIMIT! I'VE HAD TO BE STRONG FOR SO LONG! AND YOU'VE MADE ME MAD ENOUGH TO WANNA SNAP YOUR SKINNY LITTLE BODY IN HALF LIKE A TWIG! WHICH I COULD DO WITH MY ONE FUCKING ARM IN A _SECOND!_ BUT I _DON'T!_ BECAUSE I. **AM.** STRONG! BECAUSE I HAVE TO BE! I **_ALWAYS_ ** HAVE TO BE!! I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO DO WHAT _YOU_ CAN'T! I CAN OPEN MY HEART TO PEOPLE, EVEN ONES LIKE **YOU!** YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE TO EVERYONE AROUND YOU, BUT I STILL TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHY?? IT'S NOT BECAUSE I'M NAIVE, IT'S BECAUSE EVERYONE THAT HAS A SPEC OF GOOD IN THEM, EVEN YOU, DESERVES COMMON FUCKING DECENCY!

“ _I'M THE STRONGEST MAN WITH THE STRONGEST HEART ON THIS ENTIRE FUCKING SHIP!_ YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT? WELL YOU'VE PUSHED ME TO FUCKING FIGHTING **NOW** , YOU CUNT!!"

Rocket could do nothing but gape at RB as he roared at him. This was the most angry he had _ever_ seen him. Ever seen _anyone_ in over ten years, surely.

When RB finished, there was total silence, save both men's heavy breathing as they regarded each other. 

Then, without warning, Rocket burst into boisterous laughter. He punched RB in the chest, smiling broadly at him, eyes flashing with manic glee. 

_"NOW_ **THERE'S** _A FUCKING_ **_ROARSOME!!!"_ **

He punched RB's chest with his other hand, still laughing. _"That's. A. FIGHTER!!!_ You wanna fuck me up??? FUCK ME UP, BRICKOWSKI!!!"

He spread his arms and legs out, jostling himself in RB's hold as he grinned madly. "Fighting is the ultimate sign that you're ALIVE!! Don't matter who or what it's against!! If it's **me** you hate?? If it keeps that fire burning in your eyes Brickowski, _I'LL FUCKING TAKE IT."_

RB blinked, evidently confused by Rocket's... _bizarre_ enthusiasm. But it didn't take long for his confusion to turn to frustration… and then fury, tension bubbling up inside him to an unbearable point. So he thrashed his head, clenching his hand on Rocket's shirt so tightly that his claws stabbed into his own hand and blood began spotting Rocket's clothes, and he snarled with primal anger.

 _"URGH!!_ You fucking **_crazy_ ** little man!!! I! DON'T! WANNA! _FIGHT ANYMORE!!!!"_ He yelled, before he let out a deafening, booming roar right in Rocket's face.

Rocket didn't move an inch through RB's entire tirade, but that roar was enough to make him flinch…

And suddenly RB's head snapped forward, and he sank his fangs into Rocket's right shoulder with bone-crunching strength, roaring his rage into Rocket's body. 

Rocket couldn't hold back a howl of agony, though the sound was buried under the volume of RB's own anguish. He could feel himself being crushed by both force and fang…

But even so, he made no move to attempt to pry RB off of him, or push him away, or try for escape in any other way. He just dangled in RB's grasp, face contorted with pain, RB's teeth buried in his shoulder... letting the torment RB felt flow unblocked out of him, and through himself. 

Slowly, RB's roar changed from an eardrum-shattering thunderclap to an anguished scream… but even that eventually petered off into sobs and hiccups, RB's mouth still locked onto him. It was still a few more moments before he let go, his mouth dripping with blood. But then he bowed his head onto the shaking fist that still held Rocket in the air, and sobbed violently as everything poured out of him.

Rocket smothered a whimper. He didn't move for a few moments, wasn't sure if he could, and so he just let RB sob in peace, processing his emotions best he could. His only movements were the trembling he couldn't stop.

After a few seconds that passed like years, Rocket shakily lifted his left hand. He gently rested it on RB's head, then began stroking him, softly.

[G-oo-ood b-boy...] he growled weakly in Raptor. [Gonna be... be okay.]

And Rocket knew that RB definitely was. It was worth getting burned like this to know that that fire, the one in RB he had all but put out, was once again burning so brightly.

Slowly, RB's intense emotions died down, leaving an emptiness that… somehow wasn't as empty as he'd felt at the start of all this. He let Rocket pet him for a moment, soothed by the motion, before he slowly lowered him back to the ground. And he didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around Rocket's torso and bury his face into the crook of Rocket's neck on his uninjured side, sniffling hard, speaking with an incredibly strained and slightly higher, almost delicate sounding voice.

_"I-I'm so sorry I hurt you...! Y-You were just helping... In y-your own, a-a-aggravating way..."_

Rocket flinched at the movements both as he was set down, and then held, but didn't move away, or even stop petting him for a moment.

"Hhhah... Yeah... Th-that's why... why everyone... loves me," he said gruffly. He took a few moments to catch his breath before moving on.

"... Don't... apologize, Brickowski." He grasped at the back of RB's neck, pressing their foreheads together. Even through the pain, he was grinning up at him. "A man... who doesn't have fight... has nothing." His smile twitched. _"... I'm glad... That I'm worth... fighting…”_

Rocket's expression all at once twisted, and his grip on RB tightened as his legs suddenly decided they couldn't bear his weight anymore. _"Ah, f-fuck--"_

RB made a mix of a yelping and whining noise in fear as Rocket seemed to shake and start collapsing, immediately worried for him, which was in some ways quite a helpful distraction. He couldn't dwell on what just happened with Rocket being hurt like this. After all, if Rocket couldn't even hide it, it had to be _bad_.

RB quickly and very, _very_ carefully turned in Rocket's hold and picked him up, placing him on his hip with his hand supporting under his butt, like a smaller man would hold a toddler.

"O-Oh no.... You're going into shock...! I gotta get you to Atreides!" He exclaimed, as he looked Rocket over, worry and fear for Rocket plain in them, even if he still couldn't hold back some lingering tears and sniffles.

Rocket just pressed his face into RB's chest, closing his eyes.

Hm... This was _nice._

RB was really worried about him, even after being so mad at him earlier…

Hah. Big stupid cuddly gecko. Couldn't even be angry right.

He suddenly lifted his pale, ashen face to look up at RB for a moment, and there was something akin to hope softening the pain in his expression.

[... Thank you.]


End file.
